The present invention relates to an embedded dynamic vibration absorber. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to an embedded dynamic vibration absorber that resides within structural and mechanical components.
Vibrations occur during the normal operation of structural and mechanical systems. These vibrations cause components to experience fatigue and reduced service life. Typically, to neutralize and/or control such effects of vibration, dynamic vibration absorbers are externally attached to structural and mechanical systems.
In particular, such conventional dynamic vibration absorbers are designed to vibrate out of phase, with respect to the vibration of the attached structural or mechanical system. This out of phase vibrational motion of the dynamic vibration absorber produces forces that counteract the vibrations of the attached structural or mechanical system.
Further, such conventional dynamic absorbers, may contain a viscoelastic material, to provide damping. However, the use of such conventional dynamic vibration absorbers presents several problems. For example, external application of such absorbers generally takes place after construction and installation of the structural or mechanical system of interest, entailing significant additional expense and installation time.
In addition, external application of conventional dynamic vibration absorbers exposes the absorbers to the rigors of environmental and service conditions, which frequently lead to damage and degradation of the dynamic vibration absorber. Moreover, conventional dynamic vibration absorbers are generally capable of neutralizing and/or controlling vibration in only one or two axes. Thus, when utilizing conventional dynamic vibration absorbers, many directions of vibration must be analyzed and determined, and then several absorbers installed to attempt to counteract the various axes of vibration.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an embedded dynamic vibration absorber that includes an external structural portion and a vibrational absorbing portion. The vibrational absorbing portion is encompassed or surrounded by the external structural portion.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an embedded dynamic vibration absorber that includes a plurality of structural layers and an embedment. The structural layers are adjacent to each other, and the embedment is embedded between interior layers of the structural layers. The embedment includes a mass element and a viscoelastic material, the viscoelastic material surrounds the mass element.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an embedded dynamic vibration absorber that is free to respond to axial, flexural and torsional vibrations. The embedded dynamic vibration absorber also provides extended vibration control.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an embedded dynamic vibration absorber that provides extended coverage and efficient operation.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an embedded dynamic vibration absorber that is protected from the environment and damage.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a dynamic vibration absorber capable of neutralizing and/or minimizing vibration in several axes.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a dynamic vibration absorbing structure which may be embedded into structures and/or mechanical systems during or after construction thereof, and which provide neutralization and/or damping of vibrational effects of the structures and/or mechanical systems in several axes.